Caldo con Sabor a Amor
by CandyFan72
Summary: Dulce mini fic escrito con mi Hermana de trincheras, Chiquita Andrew para la Guerra Florida 2017 - Albert le demuestra su amor a Candy por medio de la comida cuando ella se esta recuperando de un resfriado y un corazon roto. Albertfic


**Los personajes de CandyCandy le perteneces a Mizuki e Irigashi.**

 **Esta historia está escrita sin fin de lucro.**

 **Legión Andrew – Guerra Florida 2017**

 **Una historia inspirada por la película "Como Agua Para Chocolate"**

 **Caldo con sabor a amor**

 **Por Chiquita Andrew y CandyFann**

Al rayar el alba, los trémulos rayos del sol acariciaron el horizonte de la ciudad de Chicago para marcar un nuevo día de sueño perdido para Albert en el pequeño apartamento del edificio Magnolia. Había pasado casi en vela desde que Candy regresó enferma de Nueva York tras su fatídico encuentro con el ex protagonista de sus fantasías, el ahora infame Terry Grandchester.

Caminó hacia la cocina arrastrando los pies, bostezando, cuando escuchó otra vez la tos seca y constante que agobiaba a Candy noche tras noche.

Su pequeña…

No… ella no era su pequeña.

El corazón roto de la pequeña rubia semi dormida en la litera aun le pertenecía al maldito Grandchester. Con un gruñido, el joven se acercó a la estufa, tomando la vieja tetera para llenarla de agua.

Al colocar la tetera sobre la estufa, Albert no pudo evitar emitir un suspiro. Es cierto que no era _su_ pequeña… pero podía decir que Candy era su amiga y confidente, y como tal era su deber cuidar de ella hasta que estuviera completamente recuperada de su enfermedad.

¿Pero como podría curar un corazón roto que otro idiota se había encargado de quebrar en mil pedazos?

"Primero tiene que recuperarse físicamente," se dijo a mismo, poniendo una bolsita de té en una taza. "Lo demás… será una cuestión de darle tiempo al tiempo."

Mientras esperaba a que el agua hirviera, su mente comenzó a trabajar en el método idóneo para ayudarle a Candy recobrar su salud y la sonrisa que sus labios dejaron atrás en una fría azotea en Nueva York.

Podría hornear su postre favorito… un suculento pastel de chocolate que levantaría sus ánimos, pero talvez no sería lo más apropiado para combatir un resfriado.

Mientras continuaba sopesando opciones, el agudo silbido de la tetera pronto lo sacó de sus pensamientos. "Podría preguntar en la tienda qué clase de platillo debería cocinar para combatir su malestar físico. Talvez incluso debería pensar en algo más simple, como un jugo de naranja."

La tos de Candy sonó un poco más fuerte… un ataque que sonaba como si estuviera a punto de terminar ahogándola. Preocupado, Albert apagó la estufa y se olvidó por completo del té, corriendo hacia el dormitorio que compartían.

"¡Candy! ¿Estás bien?" dijo tratando de no gritar.

La chica no contestó y Albert, al asomarse por la puerta de la habitación, se dio cuenta de que ella seguía profundamente dormida a pesar de su malestar. Acercándose a la litera, Albert tocó delicadamente la frente empapada de sudor de Candy.

Estaba ardiendo.

"Terry…" ella susurró, y los dedos de Albert se tensaron por voluntad propia. "Terry… ¿por qué no me dijiste lo del accidente?"

Tragándose sus sentimientos, el joven salió de la habitación sigilosamente.

Albert se vistió de prisa después de una rápida ducha, saliendo del apartamento como alma que se la lleva el diablo. Tenía que hacer algo para que Candy se recuperara lo más pronto posible, pero ¿qué podría hacer?

Perdido en sus pensamientos, caminó sin saber exactamente qué es lo que quería hacer, mas sintiendo en carne propia todo el dolor de su pequeña… ¡no! ¡Candy!

Corrigiéndose de inmediato, Albert se dio una bofetada mental.

Sentía el dolor traspasando el corazón de Candy como si fuera propio, pero ella no era _su_ pequeña... ella simplemente era su anhelo secreto, su sueño imposible y la novia repudiada de otro.

Ni en sus más remotos pensamientos podría haberse imaginado a la hermosa chiquilla de ojos verdes que salió tan enamorada e ilusionada por encontrarse con su amor de colegio, regresando de vuelta a casa tan destrozada.

Talvez le hubiera ahorrado todo ese dolor si tan solo no se hubiera comportado como un cobarde. Albert recordó que, aunque quiso decirle todo lo que sentía por ella antes de su partida, no tuvo el valor de hacerlo. La pérdida de su identidad le pareció un obstáculo insuperable… y prefirió callar, guardándose ese amor en lo más profundo de su corazón, diciéndose a sí mismo que si ella era feliz al lado de Terry, él también aprendería a serlo.

¿Por qué la vida había sido tan injusta con una muchacha que simplemente quería amar… una joven deseando vivir con la ilusión del amor? En sus noches de tertulia, Candy le había contado la triste historia de su primer amor, el joven Anthony Brown. Fue así que Albert comprendió lo que perder a un ser amado significaba para alguien como Candy… y tener que enfrentar otra pérdida, ese dolor sería casi insoportable para ella.

Cuando tuvo la entre sus brazos al llegar de vuelta a casa con el corazón desgarrado, Albert hubiera sido capaz de dar todo lo que tenía, incluso su propia vida, para evitarle ese terrible dolor a su pequeña Candy…

¡Demonios! Lo había hecho otra vez… ella no era su pequeña. Era simplemente Candy.

A pesar de todo lo que habían compartido, él seguía siendo nada cuando ella era todo para él.

Sin saber cómo había sucedido, Albert de repente llegó a una tienda que nunca había visitado. El aroma a especies exóticas e ingredientes desconocidos inundó sus fosas nasales tan pronto como ingresó en el pequeño local atestado de productos extranjeros.

Albert se tuvo que agachar para evitar que su cabeza chocara con trenzas de cebollas y ajos así como varios chorizos colgando de las vigas, pisando cuidadosamente alrededor de barriles llenos de arroz, frijoles y enormes sacos de harina. Los estantes detrás del mostrador estaban repletos de frascos llenos de condimentos extraños, como chiles de muchas variedades, semillas de cilantro, comino y anís.

Perplejo, Albert no notó a la pequeñísima mujer morena al otro lado del mostrador hasta que ella habló. "Buenos días, señor," lo saludó sonriente. Sus palabras estaban marcadas por un acento fuerte y melodioso. "¿Cómo le puedo ayudar?"

Sobresaltado, Albert abrió los ojos de par en par. "Buenos días señora. Disculpe… no la había notado."

La diminuta mujer volvió a sonreír. "Este mostrador es muy grande y me oculta casi por completo. Mi esposo es muy alto, y es por eso que este mostrador fue construido a esta altura. Desde que nos casamos me dijo que lo cambiaría… pero yo le dije que no. Si fuera así, es posible que siempre quiera que atienda a los clientes y no solo cuando se encuentre de viaje."

La calidez en su tono de voz hizo que Albert le devolviera la sonrisa. "¿Su esposo es el dueño de esta tienda, señora?"

"Si y no," respondió la señora guiñando un ojo. "Howard estableció este negocio cuando estaba soltero y después de que contrajimos matrimonio yo le ayudé a abastecer la tienda con ingredientes de mi tierra. Mi nombre es Juanita, y provengo de México."

"Es un placer conocerla, señora Juanita. Mi nombre es Albert."

Juanita sonrió elevando su rostro hasta encontrarse con la cálida mirada del joven. "Bueno, señor Albert, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar?"

Albert suspiró, súbitamente inseguro de cómo responder a la pregunta de la señora. "No lo sé, señora Juanita. Vera…" El rubor quemó su rostro y su voz se hizo más suave. "Alguien muy importante para mi está enferma. Regresó de un viaje a Nueva York resfriada y ahora está en cama ardiendo de fiebre. Pero… no es la fiebre lo que más me preocupa, es su estado de ánimo."

Juanita se mordió la lengua para no reírse, ya que no deseaba ofender a un muchacho tan apuesto. A la señora le fue obvio que Albert estaba perdidamente enamorado, lo supo en cuanto el rubor tiñó sus tersas mejillas. "El amor siempre nos lleva a hacer todo por una persona," le dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Aunque pareciera imposible, el rostro de Albert se volvió aún más carmesí y con timidez el joven bajó la mirada. "Si…" acordó en un susurro.

Con una sonrisa en los labios que dejaba entrever la blancura de sus dientes, Juanita posó una mano pequeña y arrugada en la de Albert. "¡Oh, vamos muchacho! No trates de ocultar lo que destilas por los poros. Se nota a leguas que estás enamorado de esa muchacha" dijo guiñándole un ojo al rubio. "¿Acaso me equivoco, joven Albert?"

El ojiazul se percató del calor de la mano de Juanita, sintiendo cómo esa calidez transmitía una sensación de paz y confianza. "No Juanita. No se equivoca. Estoy enamorado de una mujer maravillosa… pero desafortunadamente no soy correspondido" declaró ahogando un suspiro.

La sonrisa de Juanita se le congeló en los labios.

¿Cómo era posible que un muchacho tan apuesto no fuera correspondido?

¿Acaso esa joven estaría ciega, casada o prometida con alguien más?

¡Eso lo iba a averiguar o dejaba de llamarse Juanita Aguilar!

"Pero…pero que dices muchacho. ¿Acaso esa chica está casada o comprometida con otro hombre? Porque un joven como tú, sincero y tan buenmozo, no se da en los árboles," afirmó sonriendo de oreja a oreja. "¡Yo creo que esa mujer ha de estar ciega! No hay otra explicación."

Albert sonrió ante las ocurrencias de Juanita. La señora le inspiraba confianza y eso le agradaba. ¡Por fin podía confesarle a alguien que estaba enamorado de Candy! Talvez eso aliviaría un poco el nudo que traía en la garganta y la impotencia que sentía al no poder salir corriendo a darle una paliza a Terry Grandchester por destrozarle el corazón a su pequeña.

"Ninguna de las dos cosas, señora Juanita. Candy no está casada ni comprometida con nadie. Ella…" Albert suspiró, cerrando los ojos. "Ella está enamorada de alguien más. Aunque ese alguien le destrozó el corazón en Nueva York, y… ahora… ahora está sufriendo." Sin proponérselo, el joven apretó los puños hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos, un gesto que no pasó desapercibido por la viejita.

Juanita tampoco pudo evitar notar el dolor y frustración en la voz del rubio. Entonces ella recordó un tiempo lejano ya, cuando era una tímida emigrante recién llegada de México y se enamoró de un joven americano muy apuesto. Dada la diferencia de culturas, en un principio tuvo miedo de no ser correspondida, pero ya era muy tarde para negar sus sentimientos. En esa época se dijo a si misma que no iba a dejar de luchar y, al poco tiempo, cautivó el corazón del joven que había sido su fiel esposo por más de cuarenta años. "Joven Albert, le daré un consejo… un consejo que se lo he dado a todos mis hijos y espero que a usted le sirva. Nunca deje de luchar por la persona que ama. Podrá haber miles de obstáculos en su camino, pero cuando uno ama con todo su ser, eso es lo de menos. ¡Tiene que luchar por su amada! No importa si hay o si hubo alguien. Lo que importa es que usted es quien está a su lado para apoyarla y poder demostrarle su amor con hechos a diario."

Al escuchar las sabias palabras de Juanita, Albert relajó los músculos de la mano. Todo lo que la señora había dicho era verdad: él estaba con Candy, no Terry. Él sería su hombro y consuelo, le daría su apoyo incondicional. Con su amor definitivamente podría sanar el corazón de Candy, y esa diminuta señora en una tienda extraña le había abierto los ojos – ahora tenía que luchar para ganarse el amor de su pequeña. "Muchas gracias señora Juanita. Con sus palabras usted me ha dado el valor de luchar por el amor de mi Candy," dijo lleno de emoción.

La diminuta mujer sonrió enigmáticamente.

El amor ciertamente podía hacer milagros. "Mi madre siempre me decía que el amor entra por el estómago. Así es como yo conquisté a mi esposo," confesó guiñándole un ojo. "Aprendí a cocinar desde muy pequeña. Veía a mi madre y abuela cocinando con reverencia y mucho amor. Me enamoré del olor a especias en mi niñez y como mujer adulta siempre he confiado en su poder curativo. La mezcla ideal de ciertas hierbas y especias puede curar desde un pequeño dolor… hasta un corazón lastimado."

El olor peculiar del cilantro inundó las fosas nasales del rubio cuando Juanita le ofreció un ramillete de la hierba. La señora fue sacando de los estantes varios frascos repletos de especias, hurgando y escogiendo cuidadosamente. Colocando los ingredientes sobre el mostrador que apenas alcanzaba, Juanita le sonrió. "Te daré una receta de familia. Mi abuela, que en paz descanse, me enseñó a hacerla. Muchos podrán decir que es un simple caldo de pollo, pero para mí y para mi familia es el amor expresado en comida." La señora metió un puñado de hierbas y especias en una bolsa de papel, ofreciéndosela a Albert. "Estos son los ingredientes esenciales para preparar el caldo, pero hay un ingrediente secreto que solo tú puedes agregar, y solo funciona si en realidad lo sientes."

El rubio, intrigado por las palabras de la diminuta mujer, se atrevió a preguntar. "¿Si en realidad siento qué, señora Juanita?"

Tomando un papel y lápiz, Juanita comenzó a escribir rápidamente en un pedazo de papel. "El ingrediente secreto de este caldo de pollo es **_amor_** , joven Albert. Si sientes amor verdadero por esa chica, este caldo tendrá el poder de sanar no solo su cuerpo sino que también su corazón herido. Par transmitir ese amor que sientes dentro de ti, es esencial que pongas todo tu ser en el proceso. Piensa en ella… piensa en todo el amor que quieres demostrarle con cada bocado. Si haces eso, este caldo llegará directamente a su corazón."

Albert, encantado por el secreto de la señora, escuchó atentamente todo lo que Juanita le dijo. Cuando la señora le ofreció el trozo de papel, el joven, al leer, se dio cuenta que la receta en si era muy sencilla y fácil de preparar. Anteriormente ya había preparado caldo de pollo, pero claro, sin tantas especias como las que Juanita le había dado. Doblando el papel cuidadosamente para guardarlo en su bolsillo, se dijo a si mismo que prepararía el mejor caldo de pollo que había hecho en toda su vida para que Candy pudiera sanar de su resfriado… y de su corazón roto.

"Muchísimas gracias, señora Juanita," se despidió de la viejita, poniendo un par de monedas sobre el mostrador. "Agradezco sinceramente toda su ayuda y consejos."

Juanita le dedicó una sonrisa maternal. "Buenas suerte, joven Albert. Y cuando esa chica se recupere, espero que me invite a la boda."

Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, Albert caminó hacia el apartamento donde su amada se encontraba. Su mente estaba inundada por las palabras de Juanita y el ingrediente secreto: su amor. Él sabía que tenía ese ingrediente esencial, ya que había nacido en su corazón meses atrás, y ahora era el tiempo de usarlo para sanar a su pequeña… ¡Sí! ¡ _Su_ pequeña! ¡ _Su_ Candy!

El trayecto desde la tienda al apartamento fue mucho más corto de lo que esperaba. El aire frío mordió sus mejillas, pero el horizonte se había despejado, dejando ver el cielo de un nítido azul… claro y despejado tal como el nudo en su garganta que lo había sofocado esa mañana antes de encontrarse en la tienda de Juanita. Entrando al apartamento, lo primero que hizo fue ir a ver a su pequeña que continuaba durmiendo al lado de Poupee. El rostro de Candy aún estaba sonrosado por la fiebre que se negaba a ceder. Chasqueando los labios, Albert se acercó a la palangana llena de agua fría sobre el buró al lado de la cama, sumergiendo un paño en el agua y exprimiéndolo antes de colocarlo en la frente de Candy.

La rubia sintió el contacto del paño frio en su frente, moviéndose un poco. "Al… bert…" murmuró apenas consciente en una voz quebradiza.

Acariciando una mejilla ardiente con ternura, Albert trató de reconfortarla. "Si Candy, soy Albert. Por favor no hables, cariño. Te encuentras muy débil y debes de descansar, pequeña. Voy a prepararte un poco de comida para que te puedas reponer." Al sentir el calor de la fiebre traspasando la humedad del paño, Albert lo volvió a remojar, repitiendo el proceso un par de veces.

Preocupado y sintiendo el dolor de Candy en lo más profundo de su alma, Albert decidió preparar el caldo de Juanita lo más pronto posible.

 ** _Su_** Candy volvería a recuperar su sonrisa y salud… porque su amada era una mujer muy fuerte y él un hombre muy paciente y con un corazón lleno de amor.

Dejando a Candy ya más refrescada, se dirigió inmediatamente a la cocina, donde comenzó a buscar todos los ingredientes y utensilios que necesitaría.

Cilantro, cebollas y ajos, finamente picados. Albert comenzó el proceso pensando en todo momento cuanto había compartido con Candy desde que lo había encontrado herido en el hospital Santa Juana.

Ella había sido su salvación… su dulce ángel que con su voz melodiosa lo había sacado de la penumbra de su mente.

Ella lo había alimentado, dándole un hogar y creando una vida en la cual él podía sentirse seguro y feliz.

Especias y hierbas secas trituradas en sus manos… rememorando cada sonrisa compartida, cada caricia sutil – cuando dedos entrelazados transmitían la calidez de su piel.

A pesar de haberla estrechado en sus brazos en más de una ocasión, jamás se había permitido retenerla por más de un par de segundos; siempre temiendo que ella percibiera el leve estremecimiento de su cuerpo al tenerla tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez.

Agua y huesos de pollo… ingredientes básicos de un caldo, pero no el ingrediente más importante según las palabras de Juanita.

Amor.

Eso era lo único que llegaría al alma de su amada… amor.

El pollo y las especias sanarían su cuerpo… pero solo el amor sanaría su corazón.

Por más de dos horas Albert cocinó cuidadosamente el caldo, ajustando el sabor cuando fue necesario y añadiendo más hierbas hasta que el exquisito aroma de la sopa se dispersó por todo el apartamento.

Olía a casa… a familia y a comida compartida en un hogar y Albert gimió al probar una cucharada.

Cuando esa cucharada de caldo se deslizó hacia su estómago, sintió como si su cuerpo entero hubiese sido traspasado por un rayo. Tal como una oleada de aire fresco, la sopa acarreó un sentimiento sobrecogedor de amor y ternura, arrasando en su camino con todo indicio de dolor y frustración, deshaciéndose de toda su ira contra Terry y su resentimiento.

¡Ahí estaba la esencia de su amor!

Su amor… ¡cuán grande y profundo era su amor por la pequeña rubia! Su corazón estaba flotando en un océano de amor donde Candy era la espuma del mar.

Con el pecho henchido de ternura, Albert llenó un pequeño cuenco con el caldo, llevándolo cuidadosamente en un azafate de madera hacia el dormitorio.

"Candy," susurró suavemente al ponerse de rodillas al lado de su cama, tratando de no sobresaltar a su amada. "Candy, cariño. Te he preparado un poco de caldo que te hará sentir mucho mejor."

Al escuchar su voz, Candy entreabrió los ojos. "Albert… no creo que pueda comer," respondió con un gemido. "Me duele mucho la garganta y siento que mi estómago está cerrado. No creo que podría retener un bocado de comida."

Poniendo el azafate en el suelo, Albert le acarició la frente con ternura, suspirando aliviado al notar que ya no estaba ardiendo como antes. "Sé que talvez no tengas hambre, Candy, pero tienes que comer si quieres recuperarte. Es solo un caldo de pollo, y te aseguro que te hará sentir mucho mejor."

El delicioso olor del caldo pronto flotó hacia las fosas nasales de la chica – el aroma era simplemente irresistible. "Huele de maravilla," ella sonrió débilmente, notando por primera vez la tierna caricia de Albert. "Talvez con tu ayuda podría tomar un par de sorbos."

Una sonrisa satisfecha se extendió por los labios del joven rubio. "Déjame ayudarte a sentarte un poco y yo te daré de comer." Diciendo esto, Albert acomodó las almohadas detrás de la cabeza de ella hasta que logró que quedara un poco más erguida en la cama. Luego puso el azafate cuidadosamente sobre el regazo de Candy, tomando una cucharada del delicioso líquido y acercándola a los labios secos de la chica.

Candy probó la primera cucharada mientras Albert contenía su respiración. La joven tragó con dificultad, haciendo una mueca de dolor mas después de un par de segundo, la expresión en su rostro cambió completamente.

Abriendo los ojos de par en par, Candy se quedó de piedra.

El caldo tenía sabor a… tenía sabor…

La chica parpadeo incrédula un par de veces, sin saber cómo describir con exactitud la sensación en su cuerpo y paladar.

De repente lo supo.

Ese caldo tenía sabor a la sensación que la embriagaba cada vez que sentía los fuertes brazos de Albert brindándole consuelo.

El sabor era el sabor a lágrimas de alegría… a encuentros inesperado, a amor a través del tiempo y distancia, un amor que nace contra todo pronóstico y a pesar de cualquier dificultad.

Ahí estaban los recuerdos de sonrisas compartidas, charlas intimas y veladas de silencio compartido.

Una lagrima solitaria se deslizó por la mejilla sonrosada de Candy, e inmediatamente Albert se preocupó. "¡Candy! ¿Qué te pasa, pequeña?" le preguntó soltando la cuchara y tomando el pequeño rostro entre sus manos.

"Yo no lo sabía…" susurró, dedicándole una mirada cargada de sentimientos. "Lo siento Albert. Todo este tiempo, yo no sabía cuánto significas para mí. Esta sopa me ha hecho recordar cada instante… cada gesto con el que tú me has demostrado tu cariño y yo… yo estúpidamente ignoré las señales. Yo… yo…"

"No digas nada," él interrumpió, posando un dedo sobre los labios resecos. "No fue tu culpa, Candy. Todo este tiempo he sido un cobarde, amándote en silencio y rogando algún día tener la oportunidad de hacértelo saber. Si. Te he amado, Candy, pero también comprendo que por el momento necesitas recupérate de todo lo que ha sucedido. Tanto tu cuerpo como tu alma necesitan sanar. Así que no tienes que decir nada, cariño. Solo déjame cuidar de ti… y si algún día llegas a sentir algo por mí, me convertiré en el hombre más dichoso de esta tierra. ¿De acuerdo?"

Candy asintió lentamente con sus ojos brillando de emoción.

Albert removió el dedo de sus labios con una sonrisa tímida. "Bien. Ahora, ¿crees que podrías comer un poco más de caldo?"

0o0o0o0

FIN


End file.
